Lucky
Early Life Nothing is known about his early life except that at some point he joined the UNSC Marines and was put on the 123rd Marine Division. UNSC Service OPERATION: T-REX (10th January 2602) Lesley and the 123rd led by the Spartans of Arrow Team were sent to destroy five safe houses belonging to the rebel group The Rights Of The People on the colony of Blare. During the mission Lesley assassinated a high profile target Sky Monnow in hand to hand combat. OPERATION: BURNING WOOD (14th February 2603) 123rd clears site ALPHA 37 on Planet: 5424 for science team Foxtrot - 13. Lesley saved Captain June Oswald from a "Land Squid". OPERATION: HIGHRISE (20th August 2604) The 123rd destroyed a skyscraper believed to have held the rebel group Righteous Blade, Lesley as a pelican gunner shot down seven Banshees one of which contained the son o the terror leader Wumbo's. OPERATION: RUST (13th September 2604) The 123rd were sent to recover the bodies of Captain Oswald, Private Mac Slate and Spartan Chris 305 who had been sent to recon The Rights Of The People's second main base on Yourmat. Lesley saved his team from a rigged mining rig but was believed to be KIA and was abandoned. Scavenger Believed dead and left behind Lesley was forced to spend a year on Yourmat as a scavenger until he found a way off the planet, after returning home he decided to become a bounty hunter. Bounty Hunter Despite still being considered a rookie he gained the nickname Lucky by surviving jobs that many would consider to be impossible. Meeting Lord Posh (27th October 2608) On the 27th October 2608 Lucky along with nineteen other bounty hunters answered Lord Posh The Thirds call for bounty hunters to undertake a mission to find an object before the UNSC did, the secrecy of the mission required the removal of there vocal cords but in return they would receive a massive cash payment. Lucky was one of the few who accepted the terms and as a result wasn't executed, later he had his vocal cords removed. Attack On Firebase Rise (30th October 2608) Three days later Lucky along with the rest of The Hunters Backup, Spider, Archer and Guardian attacked Firebase Rise on the UNSC colony of Dawn to hijack a pelican and use it to board a UNSC ship above them. Once on site Lucky was ordered to flank left with Archer to take out some UNSC guards. Lucky killed one guard and used his hologram to create a trap for another nearby guard which he took advantage off. When the situation became loud Lucky killed a trooper with his Battle Rifle and then saved himself and Archer from a Banshee by destroying it with his rockets. Eventually Lucky regrouped with Guardian and helped her repel UNSC troops until a sniper injured him with a sniper round to the stomach. Guardian quickly turned around and stuck an explosive to the sniper killing her instantly, she then used her regeneration field to save Luck's life. When all UNSC forces were killed Guardian was instructed to look after get Lucky whilst the others capture the pelican. Boarding Of The UNSC GALAXYS FATE Lucky with the rest of The Hunters successfully boarded the UNSC GALAXYS FATE with there pelican and were on-board as it went into slip space. Backup tasked Lucky and Guardian with capturing the ships bridge in a plan to vent the ship of a majority of the UNSC personnel on board. Once at the bridge Lucky and Guardian agreed to flank from two different doors, Lucky killed three 98th Marine Division troopers and killed there Captain Brody Gold. After the bridge was secured Guardian was going to vent the ship but couldn't go through with it, Lucky took it upon himself to spare her the discomfort and vented the ship. With a large UNSC presence eliminated Backup arrived on the bridge and sent Lucky to reinforce Spider after Archer was killed in the maintenance bay but he secretly waited to listen in on the conversation. Backup told Guardian that he could feel her hesitation at Firebase Rise and on the ship and warned her to do the job she signed up to do, otherwise one of The Hunters would have to put a bullet in her and that she wouldn't want to disappoint her daughter when she finds out she is alive. Guardian then left the bridge to find out that Lucky had listened to the conversation. Finding The Cradle (31st October 2608) Lucky along with the rest of The Hunters after hours of waiting arrived at the location of the target which happened to be in the debris field of Guardians home planet of Song, after arriving at the site the four paired up with Lucky being paired with Spider . Whilst searching a Forerunner structure Lucky was knocked unconscious by Spider and thrown off of the structure to an asteroid below where Spider believed him to be dead. Crash Landing on Sojar Unknown to everyone Lucky survived his encounter with Spider and was able to make it back to the UNSC GALAYS FATE before it crashed onto Sojar the moon on Song. Lucky later came to Guardians aid when she blew herself up in an attempt to kill Backup. Using her regen field he healed her and then destroyed Backups body with her Sticky Detonator. Finding The Body Of Lord Posh (2nd November 2608) For unknown reasons Lucky and Guardian went to find Lord Posh only to find his dead body, the pair raided his golden weapons. Hunting The Golden Rocket (22nd December 2608) Lucky along with Guardian travelled to the colony of Song to kill the bounty hunter Golden Rocket. At some point the pair become separated but Guardian still completed the mission. Club Holo ( 11th January 2610) Lucky was present with Guardian at Club Holo on the colony of Slunge where they danced on a phantom, they were secretly being watched by EARTHBOUND Guard Stripe. Kills * Sky Monnow * 1 "Land Squid" * 6 Righteous Blade Banshee pilots * Wumbo's Son * Three 145th Marine Division UNSC Troopers * One 145th Marine Division UNSC Banshee pilot * Three 98th Marine Division troopers * Brody Gold